<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>irrationalities by aoix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657520">irrationalities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoix/pseuds/aoix'>aoix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, i'm sorry this is my first time using ao3, will update this with better tags soon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoix/pseuds/aoix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukishima kei really hated to see you cry. if only it was him, you wouldn't have to shed those tears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>irrationalities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hello! i haven't written a fic in years and i'm trying to get back to it! currently writing this at 1am lol, it was just an idea that popped in my head a few hours ago. it's short but hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“hey.” tsukishima’s cold greeting pierced through the thick atmosphere of your room. only your inaudible whimpers and sobbing were to be heard as well as your occasional struggle to breathe for air, gasping every now and then. you were laying on your bed, head buried deep into your pillow with tears streaming down your face for god knows how many minutes have already passed. you disliked the feeling of the damp pillow and decided to flip it over instead, it’s not like you’ll stop crying any time soon.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“so, what did he do this time?” the blonde middle blocker was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the side of your bed. he knew that you didn’t want to be seen during your worst but here he was, staring at your cream-colored wall and listening to your short-lived rants. the tears seemed to make you choke on your words, pausing every now and then to catch your breath. you weren’t even running, <em>but why is it just so hard to breathe?</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>two hours ago, tsukishima decided to call your phone. his reason? nothing, really. well, maybe he just wanted to piss you off for a bit- it was his favorite pastime.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em>beep. beep. beep. </em>you answered the call.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“oi, pipsqueak- wait what the fuck, <em>are you crying?” </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>you gulped, along with a sniffle. “kei…”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>and that’s all it took took for tsukishima to rush out of his house in thirty-seconds. he bumped into his older brother, akiteru, on the way out.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“woah, woah, what’s the rush?” akiteru asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>tsukishima slowed down his pace, realizing that it wasn’t him to get this worked out.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“i’m not rushing. i’ll be out for a while.” your house was a five minute walk, two and a half if he ran.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>three minutes after tsukishima dropped the call, you heard a rapid succession of knocks on the door. <em>who could that be? if it’s kei, he knows the passcode anyway. he’ll come in after a few minutes.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>with a grunt, tsukishima enters the four-digit passcode and enters your house.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ah, so it’s been almost two hours.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“w-well… i saw him with another girl in the arcade but i-” you stopped for a few seconds to catch your breath. tsukishima let out an exhilarated sigh. “but i texted him before school ended if he wanted to go there with me and-” another pause. “and he said he had to do some schoolworks… but I really wanted to destress after school so i went there by myself… then-” then you started bawling your eyes out again.</p>
<p>“why didn’t you tell me that you wanted to go to the arcade?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“h-huh? well, I know how how much you find arcades troublesome…”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“well, y/n,” tsukishima had a sarcastic tone in his voice, “seeing you bawl your eyes over some pain-in-the-ass boy is <em>way</em> more troublesome than going to the arcade.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“i’m sorry, kei. you didn’t have to-”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“why don’t you just break up with him?” your best friend cut you off before you can say anything else.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>the snarky boy couldn’t take this anymore. the way you called him softly, the way you told the reason behind your tears whilst attempting to sound like everything’s fine, and how he can’t help but think that if you were with him instead, he’d never make you cry like <em>this</em>. sure, he’d act like a bitch sometimes, but he’d never look at another woman the way he looks at you. but of course, he knows you’d never notice this.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>unable to do anything else, tsukishima shoved a plastic filled with your favorite snacks in your face. “whatever, I don’t want to hear your irrational reasoning anymore. if you’re not gonna stop, then just eat while crying.” <em>stupid…</em> he murmured underneath his breath.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>you gleamed at tsukishima and forced a grin. “thanks kei, you really are the best.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em>if i’m the best, then why don’t you just date me instead?</em> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! right now, this is just a oneshot but i'm thinking of turning it to multiple chapters. let me know if you'd want me to update!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>